Total Drama Heroes vs Villians Cruise
by PokemonXYFan104
Summary: oh yeah Cody and Mike are gonna be co host for this season and mentions of Cozzy and Zoke maybe(promo)we are back with season six where Mike and i are the host instead of Chris,So its Battle of Heroes(shows Clip of the Heores team with halos and wings)and Villians(shows Villians team with a devil look)Who will win on TOTAL DRAMA HEROES VS VILLAINS CRUISE
1. Ocs

so guys i need 22 new Contestants for Total Drama Heroes vs Villians Cruise

so here the App:

Full Name:

Age:(16 -18)

Stereotype:

Appearance:

Hairstyle:

Hair Color:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

do they want a relationship?:

Sexuality:

if so,who with:

Villian or Hero?

What would they feel like if they were elimated first?

What would they feel like if they were elimated second up to the merge?:

after the merge:

Third:

Second:

What would they feel like if they won?:

History:

Audition Tape:

Other:

thx for filling this is,if you dont get picked imma make a new season with the merge contestants and 3 other that didnt make it to the merge and with 2 noobs.


	2. Boys and Girls of the Story,thx for ocs

ok the following 22 contestants are The Girls

The Girls: Astrid,Addison,Mackenzie,Natalia,Katherina,Barbara ,Naomi,Shaelyn,Ciana,Paige,Beez

The Boys:

Wesley,Evan,Dylan,Lincoln,Dustin,Daniel,Matt,

Chris(oc):sup guys its me i need 4 more boys that are villains the next villains ill release them in the story or when i want to put it on fanfiction


	3. The Last Ocs

hpm since one person put a oc imma put my other 3

Mathew Jackson

Jayson Dacosta(my oc)

Rob Rodriguez(my oc)

Luke Marsh(my oc)

Chris(oc):hi guys so the apps are done,but you can compete next season and thx to the people who sent me there ocs The 1st Chapter is gonna be on fanfiction by tommarrow


	4. Episode1:The Teams and Contestants

Cody:Hello its Me and Mike we are replacing chris as the host and we are bringing more contestents to the game

Mike:lets welcome our first competer Astrid The Strategist

Astrid:huh a cruise this is sweet and ill will dominate everyone

Mike:ok so lets give a welcome to Wesley and Evan The Maniacal Twins

Welsey:great to be here bro*bropumps Mike and Cody*

Mike:ok so next person is-*Gasp*hey imma win you goombas

Cody:ok ill take it from here next person is Link The Smart Althete

Link:cool to be on a awesome show

Cody:ok next is Beez The Smart Asian Kid

Beez:hpm stupid competitiom

Cody:ok next person is Natalia Perez The Secret Star

Natalia:sup guys

Cody ok now welcome Ciana The New Lindsay but smart

C.C

Ciana:hpm imma rock this game

ends

Ciana:wow all these dumb people

Cody:ok now welcome Jasmine The Rock Girl

Jasmine:sup

Cody:please welcome Disney Fan Paige

Paige:awww Total Drama,Disney is Better

Cody:ok welcome Mathew The Geeky Businessman

Mathew:ugh imma win this

Mike*gasps*ok im back now welcome ba-

Cody:Mike ,i already got past lots of people

Mike:ok lets welcome Katherina the werewolf lover

Katherina:ah rooooooo

Mike:ok lets welcome Barbara,Matt and Naomi

Matt:weak competition

Mike:ok...lets see the easy going girl Shaelyn

Shaelyn:hello

Mike:ok lets see Alejandro's Sister Mackenzie

Mackenzie:im going to win like my bro did

Mike:ok Rob,Luke,Jayson evryone

Luke:lameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mike:ok lets welcome the last sailors Dustin and Daniel

Dustin and Daniel:...

Mike:ok lets spilt people into 2 teams when i call your names go on the gold cruise boat ok so Addison,Natalia,Katherina,Shaelyn,Paige,Wesley,Eva n,Dylan,Lincoln,Dustin and Daniel your guys are the Heroic Hyenas,The rest of you,Astrid,Mackenzie,Barbara,Naomi,Ciana,Beez,Matt ,Mathew,Rob,Luke, and Jayson you guys are The Villianous Venoms,so Villains go on the red boat

Cody:guys just rest and sleep or do anything because today,there is no challenge,i want you to get to know your team,so see ya NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA HEROES VS VILLIANS CRUISE.


	5. Episode 2:Awake a thon 20

Cody:Last Time on Total Drama Heroes vs Villians Cruise,we introduced the new contestants to this season,but we had some nice and cocky people,we spilt people in to teams The Heroic Hyenas and The Villianous Venoms,there was no challenge,so everyone can get to know each other,but today there is,What Surpises are gonna be here today on Total Drama H vs v Cruise

Mike:guess what Viewers get to decide the people,who get elimated to go to PokemonXYFan104 profile and on it,theres a poll

Cody:ok so WAKE UP

Shaelyn:huh

Mike:everyone to the docks

Cody:ok guys welcome to the awake a thon 2.0 *phone rings*

Cody:sorry guys in a minute

Cody:Izzy,I cant go on a date with you because,im hosting remeber

Cody:ok Love you,bye

(everyone laughs)

Cody:what

Mike:We didnt know you were dating Izzy

Cody:ok ok shut up or your gone

Cody:Ok so the First Challenge is the awake a thon

Shaelyn:yes i get to hang out with Dylan(closes mouth)

Natalia:what going on Shae

Shaelyn:ok Naty,Everyone,Dylan and I are dating

Cody:wow that was a fast day,ok startin

48 hours later

5 people were remaining:Shaelyn,Dylan,Naty,Luke and Astrid

Shaelyn:so who do you think will*fall asleep*

Cody:and Shaelyn has fallen asleep,so that means Dylan and Naty vs Luke and Astrid

Luke:Astrid wanna form a alliance

Astrid:sure

C.C

Astrid:like i would join this crudball

Luke:hm this alliance is going to work

Dylan:hmmm*fall asleep*

Natalia:im going to win for my te-*falls asleep*

ends

Cody:and the Villians win,see ya at the bonfire

a robot comes up to them

Cody:please welcome this robot,i'd like to call Courtney

Mike:when me and Courtney were in the final 2 together,she caught on fire on the Death Rider.

Cody:ok since Villians won,Luke you chose whos goes home

Luke:Dylan

Dylan and Shaelyn:what

Cody:see ya Dylan

C,C

Luke:I did that to-

Astrid:to throw Shaelyn off her game

Shaelyn:Dylan

ends

Dylan:bye Shaelyn see ya guys at the finale and guess what when i was awake,i heard Astrid and Luke talking about a alliance

Cody:ha also this season we have a new machine,we call it the Cannon of Shame

Dylan gets shot out of the cannon of shame

Cody:wow so who gets be to the Next elimated on Total Drama H vs V Cruise

Chris(oc):ok guys so new poll and guess what sorry about Mike breaking the fourth wall,so sorry and guess what heres a spolier,Dylan will come back and be placed on the Villains Team becuase he was just using Shaelyn to make Addison jealous


End file.
